La Mansión de los Espíritus
by gust-rider
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Tachimukai, y Tsunami decide reservar una estancia en un hotel temático en donde serán parte de la historia e invita a la mayor parte de los integrantes de Inazuma Japón... Resumen y parejas adentro. Es "T" por maldiciones c:
1. Introducción

Es el cumpleaños de Tachimukai, y Tsunami bien sabe que él portero adora las historias de detectives, así que decide reservar una estancia en un hotel temático en donde serán parte de la historia e invita a la mayor parte de los integrantes de Inazuma Japón. Sin embargo, parece que el surfista se ha equivocado y en vez de una historia de detectives… se ha convertido en una verdadera historia de terror!

Es "T" por maldiciones… Muchas maldiciones por todos….

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, por mucho que me duela c':

**Introducción**

Tachimukai estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría. No solamente disfrutaría su cumpleaños con Tsunami y todos sus compañeros, ¡sino que también lo harían en un hotel temático!

Al principio no había entendido muy bien lo que haría su amigo, pero después de que le explicara, no podía esperar a que mañana llegara.

**Flash Back**

"¿Un hotel temático?" preguntó Tachimukai con curiosidad a su celular. La voz del pelirosa contestó alegremente. "¡Si! Mira, haz de cuenta que llegamos a un hotel normal, pero en realidad hay una historia y los que trabajan en el hotel mismo son actores y entonces va a haber un crimen y lo tenemos que resolver… ¡Apoco no suena genial?"

El simple hecho de pasar su cumpleaños con Tsunami (por el cual Tachimukai había estado suspirando desde hace ya tiempo, aun que no lo aceptaría) era bastante genial, pero aparte estar en este hotel con todos sus amigos de InaJapón sonaba aún más fantástico.

"Wow… En… ¿En verdad podríamos hacer eso, Tsunami?" preguntó el castaño con emoción. "¡Claro! Es más, ya lo tengo todo preparado. Incluso conseguí que nos prestaran la caravana para poder viajar en ella. ¡Todo está preparado!"

Tachimukai rió por la emoción del surfista. Hasta parecía que el cumpleaños era de él y no del portero. "Bien, bien. ¿A quienes llevaremos?"

"Pues, ya hablé con Endou. El y Kazemaru vienen. Goenji, Fubuki, Sakuma, Fudou y Kidou también ya aceptaron. Creo que Toramaru no va a poder porque tiene que trabajar con su madre ese fin de semana. Someoka no me ha contestado. Hiroto dijo que él si venía y que se traería a Midorikawa también, y como Aphrodi estaba ahí con él le dije que también estaba él invitado a venir. El padre de Kabeyama cumple este mismo fin de semana así que no podrá asistir y al parecer Kogure se metió en problemas por hacer una broma a su entrenador y no le dieron permiso de asistir…" En este momento Tachimukai soltó una leve risita, al menos algunas cosas no cambiaban.

"Somos bastantes… ¿El hotel estuvo de acuerdo con ese número?" preguntó Tachimukai con algo de preocupación. "Claro, no te preocupes por eso, Tachi. Ya lo arreglé yo todo. Es tu cumpleaños, después de todo. ¡Me aseguré que todo quedara bien!"

**Fin del Flashback**

Su bolsa con sus cosas ya estaba lista en la entrada de la habitación. Esa noche justamente había llegado a Inazuma Town y se estaba quedando con Endou, que le había ofrecido hospedaje en lo que llegaba el día de mañana.

Honestamente no podía esperar para reunirse con todos y comenzar el mejor fin de semana de su vida…

…

O por lo menos eso pensaba él.


	2. Capitulo 1: La Mansión

**Capitulo 1: La Mansión**

Fue una noche larga en la que Tachimukai casi no pudo dormir por la emoción. A las 7 exactamente se sentó en su cama. Debía bañarse, cambiarse y arreglar sus cosas antes de irse.

Ya había tendido su cama y estaba sacando las cosas necesarias para su baño cuando escuchó unos pequeños golpes en su puerta. Tranquilamente el portero fue y abrió la puerta. La señora Endou estaba ahí con una dulce sonrisa.

"Buenos días, señora." Tachimukai saludó con una ligera sonrisa. La señora sonrió encantada. "¡Vaya! ¡Pero qué responsable eres, Tachimukai-kun! ¡Te has levantado antes de que yo viniera! Como me gustaría que Mamoru aprendiera de ti…" suspiró la señora. "¿Eh? Pero durante el torneo el capitán siempre estaba a tiempo para los entrenamientos…"

La señora rió mientras se quitaba una de las pantuflas que llevaba y se encaminaba a la habitación de su hijo. "Sí, al parecer el futbol es lo único que lo hace estar a tiempo…"

Tachimukai miró sorprendido como la señora entraba a la habitación de Endou y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Pasó un momento de silencio, así que se encogió de hombros y regresó a lo que estaba haciendo.

Tachimukai frunció un poco el ceño, él estaba seguro de que había empacado su esponja de baño, y no es que no pudiera bañarse sin ella, pero en verdad la prefe-

"¡ENDOU MAMORU, LEVANTATE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE, JOVENCITO! ¡DEBERÍAS DE APRENDER DE TUS AMIGOS! ¡NO ME HAGAS HECHARTE UN BALDE DE AGUA ENCIMA POR QUE SABES QUE LO HARÉ!"

Tachimukai se congeló con una sonrisa nerviosa. Varios golpes y los gritos de su capitán hicieron que una gotita apareciera en su frente. Vaya manera de despertarse.

* * *

><p>La caravana Inazuma estaba estacionada en la entrada de la escuela y ya varias personas estaban ahí cuando Endou y Tachimukai llegaron a Raimon, que había sido su punto de encuentro. Al verlos llegar, varios de sus compañeros se acercaron a saludarlos y a felicitar a Tachimukai.<p>

"¡Mi cumpleaños es hasta el domingo, pero muchas gracias de cualquier manera, chicos!" sonrió Tachimukai.

Fubuki rió. "Sí, pero de cualquier manera. Y muchas gracias por invitarnos… Aun que…" El portero volteó a ver al delantero de hielo quien ahora se veía culpable. "¿Pasa algo, Fubuki-kun?" preguntó este, viendo curioso a su amigo. "Bueno, es que… mi hermano se puso terco en venir y…"

De repente, alguien atrás de Fubuki apareció. "Hey, feliz cumpleaños y todo. Perdón por aparecerme así pero ¡no podía dejar que mi hermano se fuera así nada más!" dijo el clon de Fubuki. Tachimukai parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido. "A-ah… F-Fubuki-san… Mucho gusto…?"

Atsuya era muy parecido a su hermano, aun que su pelo tenía un tono más rosáceo y los ojos color ámbar. "Lo siento mucho, Tachimukai! ¡Traté de convencerlo que no viniera pero es muy terco!" Fubuki Shirou dijo inclinando la cabeza, verdaderamente angustiado.

Tsunami se acercó riendo "Le dije que no había problema alguno, pero de cualquier manera insistió en pedirte perdón. Hola por cierto, Tachi" dijo el surfista mientras revolvía el pelo de su amigo. Tachimukai sonrió y se sonrojó levemente al ver por fin al pelirosa "Hola Tsunami. Y sí, no te preocupes, Fubuki-kun, no tengo ningún problema con que tu hermano haya venido, ¡así que no te preocupes!"

Después de un rato de risas e historias donde los integrantes de Inazuma Japón (o al menos lo eran la mayoría) se habían puesto al tanto de lo que había pasado en sus vidas últimamente, el capitán volteó a ver a todos a su alrededor. "¿Quién falta? ¿A quién estamos esperando?" preguntó Endou al aire, haciendo que todos buscaran también quien faltaba.

Kidou suspiró con preocupación "Faltan Fudou y Sakuma. Fudou ayer se hiba a quedar con migo pero como Hiroto, Midorikawa y Aphrodi ya se hiban a quedar con migo, ya no me quedaban habitaciones libres. Así que Sakuma se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa."

La mayor parte de los que estaban ahí tuvieron una gotita de sudor en su frente. "¿Eh? ¿Y de que me estoy perdiendo aquí? No entiendo." Atsuya reclamó, jalando el brazo de su hermano, aunque antes de que Shirou le pudiera contestar a su hermano, pasos apresurados hicieron eco en la escuela abandonada.

Todos voltearon a ver como Sakuma llegaba apresurado con una cara de irritabilidad más allá de niveles saludables y Fudou llegaba detrás de él con las manos detrás de su cabeza con una mueca de burla "Te dije que no se irían si nosotros, Saku-chan" comentó el del mohicano con una voz burlona. "Perdón por la tardanza," murmuró Sakuma mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, tratando de ignorar lo más posible el comentario del otro.

"Qué bueno que llegaron bien." Comentó Kidou mientras ayudaba a su amigo con su maleta. "Si, y casi no llegábamos por que Saku-chan se tenía que peinar y su plancha del pelo no estaba funcionando" Fudou dijo con una sonrisa torcida.

Sakuma volteó la cabeza con una mirada asesina, pero antes de que pudiera contestar a la fuente de todo su estrés, Tsunami intervino con una sonrisa nerviosa, "Vamos, vamos, es demasiado temprano para pelear, es hora de irnos, todavía llegamos a tiempo." Y con eso todos comenzaron a abordar la caravana entre risas y platicas.

"No me vuelvas a llamar Saku-chan, Fudou, o será lo último que hagas como hombre completo." Amenazó Sakuma en voz baja mientras subían a la caravana.

"Como usted ordene, Saku-hime-sama." Contestó de nuevo burlonamente en voz baja.

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos, Kaze, siéntate conmigo!" llamó Endou a su mejor amigo mientras lo jalaba de la mano al primer asiento que veía. Kazemaru sonrió con ternura y se sentó al lado de su capitán.<p>

"Hiroto… quiero un helado…" murmuró Midorikawa pegado a la ventana, viendo como pasaba el camión de helados por la calle afuera. El pelirrojo rió ligeramente y besó discretamente la mejilla de su compañero de asiento. "Llegando allá te conseguiremos algo, Mido-chan." Le susurró él al oído.

Midorikawa se sonrojó por completo, tomando la mano de Hiroto por debajo de las chamarras que estaban entre ellos, "Gracias" murmuró sin mirarlo directamente a la cara. No le habían dicho a nadie de su relación más que a Fuusuke y a Nagumo (que en realidad los habían atrapado besándose y no les quedaba más opción que admitírselos).

Goenji se hizo a un lado, permitiendo que Fubuki tomara su asiento por la ventana como siempre lo había hecho mientras andaban el caravana. Goenji ya se había sentado cuando el menor de los Fubukis soltó un chillido de indignación "¡Ey! ¡Goenji-baka, quítate de mi lugar!"

"Atsuya, vente, te puedes sentar aquí atrás de mí" le sugirió Shirou a su hermano menor mientras apuntaba al asiento directamente atrás de él. Atsuya miró con intenciones asesinas al pelicrema que se había sentado al lado de su hermano. Este no se encontraba en lo más mínimo desfasado y lo miraba con seriedad. "Por favor, Atsuya, es solo un asiento, no empieces una escena. Prometiste que te comportarías" suplicó Shirou, mirando a su gemelo menor.

"Vamos, vamos, Fubuki-kun, no hay necesidad, te puedes sentar aquí." Aphrodi, quién se sentaba detrás de Goenji, anunció poniéndose de pie y sonriendo tranquilamente a Atsuya.

El pelirosa rechinó los dientes y con una última mirada fulminante al delantero sentado al lado de su hermano pasó a tomar su asiento al lado de Aphrodi.

El rubio sonrió y se sentó mirando con fascinación al chico a su lado. Era cierto que durante un mínimo periodo había tenido un gusto por Fubuki Shirou pero no le había durado mucho. Ahora, Fubuki Atsuya se veía mucho más interesante… "Deja de verme así, ¡Pervertido!" chillo el pelirosa golpeando con el codo el costado de Aphrodi. Este se quejo y toco el punto aflijido "¡Atsuya! ¡L-Lo siento mucho Aphrodi!" Shirou se disculpo con el delantero. "No te preocupes, Fubuki, estoy bien" _Definitivamente mucho más interesante._

"Ni si quiera lo pienses…" murmuró venenosamente Sakuma al del mohicano que ahora veía el asiento vacío al lado del antes mencionado. "No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Saku-hime." Contestó Fudou con una sonrisa pícara mientras apuntaba a sentarse junto al de pelo largo, aun que le ganaron su lugar.

"Sería preferible que no hubiera sangre en este viaje, Fudou. Tu siéntate adelante, yo me sentaré aquí con Sakuma" anunció Kidou, tomando el asiento. Fudou chiskeo con los dientes, "Aburrido…" murmuró mientras se sentó en los asientos de adelante y se desparramó por completo en ellos.

Tachimukai parecía brillar de felicidad, y Tsunami se tenía que contener las ganas de abrazar y besar a su amigo, porque claro, eran solo amigos. _Sigh… _"¿Todo está bien, Tsunami?" preguntó Tachimukai, sentándose al lado de su amigo. El pelirosa no pudo evitar más que sonreír, Tachi era demasiado adorable. "¡Claro! Solo espero que todos sobrevivamos a este viaje" dijo mientras apuntaba hacia atrás, al desorden que se estaba armando.

Mientras el camión arrancaba, una gotita de sudor apareció en la frente de Tachimukai "Sí, yo también." Y ambos rieron.

* * *

><p>La salida había sido relativamente temprana, así que varios estaban dormidos.<p>

Endou y Hiroto habían platicado por un rato (ya que Hiroto y Midorikawa estaban atrás de Endou y Kazemaru) pero Endou se había comenzado a sentir mareado y Kazemaru le había sugerido dormir un rato, ya que el viaje era de 4 horas y media, claro que él no había considerado que el sueño también le ganaría y acabaría acurrucado junto a su capitán.

Midorikawa estaba recargado contrala ventana, sus piernas sobre Hiroto. Él leía un libro de comedia mientras que el pelirrojo se concentraba en completar un crucigrama.

"Mido, ¿algo que empiece con "h" y te guste lamer? De 6 letras…"

Midorikawa estaba concentrado en su libro y no había prestado mucha atención y nada mas había escuchado "…algo con "h" que te guste…" y sin pensarlo contestó "Hiroto".

El decir que el rostro de Hiroto competía con el rojo de su pelo no era una exageración. Le había preguntado solo por bromear, ya que la respuesta era "helado" y quería ver la sonrisa de su peliverde al recordar su comida favorita, pero absolutamente no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Midorikawa, al sentir a su novio ponerse tenso alzó la mirada, "¿Qué pasó, Hiroto?" El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y rápidamente tomó al otro por la muñeca y sin más lo arrastró al baño (que estaba en la parte de adelante, justo en frente del asiento de Endou y Kazemaru) antes de que este pudiera reclamar.

Como la mayoría estaban dormidos o distraídos con algo más, no notaron la media hora que desaparecieron los ex-estudiantes de la academia Aliea aun que Fudou, que estaba acostado en los asientos al otro lado del pasillo de Kazemaru y Endou, pudo haber jurado oír ruidos sospechosos, pero lo ignoró y volvió a dormir.

Goenji estaba despierto y leyendo una revista de futbol profesional. En algún momento del viaje, Fubuki se había quedado dormido y ahora descansaba su cabeza en las piernas del delantero de fuego.

A Goenji no le molestaba en lo más mínimo y ahora acariciaba los mechones del peliplata con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro, más concentrado en el dulce rostro del otro que en el artículo que había estado leyendo de la copa mundial.

Ahora bien, que si Atsuya hubiera estado despierto, ya hubiera amenazado a Goenji con destazar varias de sus extremidades, y probablemente poniendo en peligro su hombría, pero las vueltas de la carretera lo habían mareado, había cerrado los ojos y en poco tiempo había caído dormido.

Se había recargado contra la ventana, y parecía dormir profundamente, pero a Aphrodi le parecía ver que tenía frío, así que se quito su sudadera roja y se la colocó encima a Atsuya. El pequeño sonrió en sus sueños y se acurrucó con la chamarra.

A Aphrodi casi se le sale un "Que lindo!" pero debía mantener algo de compostura, y aparte temía que si el pequeño se levantaba lo mataría o algo peor… así que se limitó a darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla, aun que por los movimientos del camión, por accidente acabo besando la comisura de los labios del pelirosa.

Cubriéndose la boca, Aphrodi trató de tranquilizar a su corazón y continuar su lectura, pero le fue imposible, así que se limitó a intentar dormir. Lo que el ex-dios no sabía era que el momento que sus labios se habían unido, Atsuya había recobrado algo de conciencia y había percibido el beso entre sueños y como lo atormentaría por un buen rato.

* * *

><p>Un par de horas después, la caravana comenzó a bajar la velocidad, lo cual hizo que varios chicos se despertaran y comenzaran a despertar a los demás.<p>

"Hemos llegado," anunció el chofer.

Los chicos pegaron los rostros a las ventanas y entró en su vista una casona vieja, estilo victoriana, con un bosque muy denso detrás de ella.

"Se ve algo tétrica…" murmuró Kazemaru, viendo con atención la construcción mientras la caravana daba vuelta para pararse en frente del lugar.

"Bueno, de hecho, en ciertas semanas también sirve como un hotel temático de terror, pero me aseguré de rentar nuestra visita cuando estaban ofreciendo el de detectives." Aclaró Tsunami.

"¡Bueno, vamos chicos!" anunció Endou con una gran sonrisa bajando primero de la caravana.


	3. Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenidos…**

* * *

><p>Todos miraron con cierto temor al hombre parado en frente de ellos.<p>

Justo acababan de bajar todas sus cosas de la caravana y despedido al chofer, quién había prometido venir a recogerlos dentro de dos días, cuando se acabara su estadía.

"_Bienvenidos jovenes…"_ murmuró el hombre con una voz profunda y tenebrosa. Tenía pelo blanco relamido hacia atrás y ojos hundidos y penetrantes. Se veía ya mayor, arrugas adornando su rostro y portaba un traje de mayordomo algo viejo y polvoso.

Tsunami, siendo el mayor y "responsable" pasó al frente del grupo. "¡Hey, que onda! Bueno, nosotros tenemos una reservación y-"

"Por aquí, por favor…" dijo el hombre, caminando hacia la casona. Los chicos se vieron entre ellos y, después de dudar un momento, afirmaron con la cabeza y siguieron al hombre.

Si bien, por fuera la casa se veía desolada y abandonada, por dentro se veía hasta cierto punto bien cuidada. Entraron a un recibidor amplio, con paredes de madera obscura y varios retratos y espejos viejos colgados de la pared. Una alfombra vieja y de un rojo obscuro adornaba el piso. Había un pasillo hacia la izquierda, uno hacia la derecha y una puerta justo en frente de ellos.

Justo habían entrado los últimos, que eran Atsuya y Shirou, cuando la puerta principal se cerró de portazo, al parecer por sí misma. El ruido repentino hizo que los hermanos Fubuki saltaran como medio metro en el aire, ambos quedándose sin respirar por un momento en lo que se recuperaban del susto.

"Permítanme un momento, avisaré a mi señora que han arribado…" anunció el hombre y desapareció por el pasillo de la derecha.

"Wow… que ambiente." Murmuró Midorikawa viendo alrededor de ellos.

"Sí, les doy todos los puntos por ambientación, aun que quizá se están pasando un poco con lo tétrico, después de todo este es con tema de detectives, verdad, Tsunami?" preguntó Kazemaru mientras se asomaba un poco por el pasillo.

"Claro. Me fijé que cayera en el 8 para que coincidiera" afirmó el surfista con una gran sonrisa.

Todos se quedaron congelados viendo a Tsunami mientras que Midorikawa, Atsuya y Sakuma gritaban de horror y Kidou se golpeaba la frente con la palma.

"¿Q-Que?" "¡ESTAMOS A 15 GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!" Atsuya le gritó al mayor.

"….Oh."

"¿E-Eso significa que estamos en el temático d-de terror?" preguntó Tachimukai algo pálido.

Fudou rió bastante divertido. "S-Si… eso creo…" murmuró Tsunami apenado.

"BIEN, QUE LES VAYA BIEN, CHICOS. MI HERMANO Y YO NOS VAMOS!" chilló Atsuya mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y se dirigía a la puerta. "¡A-Atsuya, espera!" reclamó Shirou aun que el pelirosa ya había abierto la puerta.

Ambos se quedaron en frente de la puerta, congelados.

Cuando el menor de los Fubuki no se quejó más en voz alta, el resto del equipo volteó justo a tiempo para ver como ambos chicos de hielo cerraban la puerta lo más rápido que podían y se ponían de espaldas contra ella, usando su peso para mantenerla cerrada. Ambos estaban pálidos y con los ojos desorbitados.

"Fubuki, ¿Qué tie-" Goenji preguntó mientras se acercaba a su amigo pero fuertes golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron.

"¡No dejen que entre, maldición!" gritó el menor desesperado. Goenji rápido corrió al lado de Shioru y unió su peso a mantener lo que sea que fuera afuera. Aphrodi y Fudou se unieron a mantener la puerta cerrada, mientras que los demás se quedaban viendo paralizados sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, los golpes cesaron, y se escucharon pesados pasos alejándose.

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo, abrazándose el uno al otro y sollozando en silencio. Goenji se acercó lentamente a Shirou y con suavidad le pregunto que qué habían visto o que los había asustado tanto.

Mientras el resto del grupo se acercaba y preocupaba por los Fubukis, Fudou abrió la puerta con cautela y se quedó también congelado por unos momentos. "Ehm… ¿Oigan? Creo que quieren ver esto…" anunció en voz alta abriendo la puerta más para que el resto de ellos pudieran ver. Cuando voltearon, varios palidecieron también.

En la puerta habían lo que parecían hachazos y con un liquido rojo denso goteando de los golpes.

"¿Es eso…?" preguntó Kazemaru con miedo a completar la frase.

"¿Sangre?... Eso parece…" murmuró Fudou acercándose a la puerta pero sin tocar la substancia.

"Tsunami, ¿a que fregados nos has metido?" preguntó en voz baja el estratega de gogles.

* * *

><p><p>

Poco a poco, habían logrado que Shirou y Atsuya se tranquilizaran, recordándoles que todo era una atracción.

Ambos describieron un hombre gigante, manchado con sangre y portando un hacha, eso había sido lo que les había asustado.

Ya que se habían tranquilizado la mayoría, el mayordomo (o eso suponían que era) regresó.

"Bien, jóvenes. Les mostraré sus habitaciones y luego conocerán a mi señora. Formaran grupos de dos para compartir habitación. Por aquí…" anunció el hombre tétrico y comenzó a caminar, sin voltear a ver si lo seguían, aun que claro, no es que los chicos tuvieran otra opción.

Se fueron por el pasillo de la izquierda y toparon que al final del pasillo había unas escaleras. Como estas eran algo angostas, tuvieron que subir poco a poco, sus pasos rechinando en la vieja madera.

Mientras esperaban a que los demás subieran, Midorikawa miró con curiosidad una puerta muy adornada, preguntándose a qué tipo de habitación llevaría. La puerta tenía un diseño en vidrio de una enredadera de rosas. El vidrio estaba pintado y cortado muy finamente y era una verdadera obra de arte.

El peliverde se acercó un poco más a apreciar el vidrio, las siluetas y la forma. Era impresionante como habían logrado hacer pedazos tan pequeños de vidrio para formar los pétalos de las rosas. En ese momento los ojos de Midorikawa se enfocaron en algo más…

Movimiento atrás del vidrio…

Había algo ahí…

…

Midorikawa se acercó un poco más, tratando de hallarle manera a lo que veía detrás…

Un rostro blanco sin ojos y con la boca abierta chorreando un líquido negro lo veía del otro lado de la puerta….

"¡PUTA MADRE!"

Su grito resonó en el pasillo y él brincó hacia atrás, soltando más maldiciones y temblando.

Rápidamente unos brazos lo tomaron por atrás y lo jalaron. El chico aterrado comenzó a forcejear, con los ojos cerrados fuertemente sin querer ver qué era lo que le había agarrado.

"¡Midorikawa!¡Mido!¡RYUUJI!" el grito lo hizo reaccionar por fin y miró hacia arriba, viendo ojos turquesas que lo miraban con preocupación. "H-Hiroto…"

Con lagrimas en los ojos Midorikawa miró a su alrededor. Varios de sus compañeros lo veían preocupados de las escaleras y Hiroto se aferraba a él. "¿Qué pasó, Mido?" preguntó este ultimo viéndolo preocupado.

Con temor, el peliverde volteó hacia la puerta de cristal, aun que claro, ya no había nada del otro lado.

"Yo… eh…. Lo siento. Es que vi…. Bueno, ya no está… Vamos" murmuró este, jalando a su novio hacia las escaleras lo más rápido posible. Hiroto volteó a mirar la puerta de cristal con sospecha, pero siguió al peliverde.

* * *

><p><p>

"Tú y yo dormiremos aquí, Shirou" Atsuya anunció entrando a una habitación. Shirou suspiró, viendo de reojo a cierto delantero de fuego, quien entraba a la habitación que compartiría con Aphrodi. "Maldición, Atsuya, yo quería dormir en la habitación con Goenji…" murmuró este, bajando los hombros decepcionado.

"¿Dijiste algo, Shirou?" preguntó de repente el menor apareciendo casi de la nada frente a su hermano. "¿Eh? ¡Ah, no me espantes así, Atsuya! No, no dije nada…" contestó el mayor de los gemelos mientras entraba al igual a inspeccionar su habitación.

Midorikawa había entrado al baño y había dejado a Hiroto preguntándose que era aquello que lo había asustado tanto. Con un suspiro, el pelirrojo se paró y camino hacia la ventana, esperando poder abrirla y dejar que una briza fresca entrara a la habitación, sin embargo no tendría tanta suerte. La ventana estaba cerrada y no cedía ni un centímetro cuando Hiroto trataba de moverla.

Chisqueó entre los dientes y miró con frustración a la ventana. "Me hubiera gustado que algo de aire y sol entraran a este lugar. Quizá así se sentiría un poco más cómodo…"

"¿Está bien que yo duerma aquí?" preguntó Kidou viendo al mayordomo mientras colocaba un catre pegado a una pared.

"Yo siempre puedo dormir en otra habitación, realmente." Agregó Fudou desganado.

"Me temo que ya no tenemos más habitaciones, jóvenes. Así que los tendré que incomodar de esta manera. Mis disculpas."

Fudou suspiró y se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, ¿Qué se le puede hacer? Tendremos que compartir habitación una vez más, Saku-hime-sama" canturreó el del mohicano con una sonrisa divertida.

Sakuma parecía estar todo menos divertido. Este suspiró exhasperado, "Matenme, por favor…"

El mayordomo, ya que había terminado de arreglar la cama extra para Kidou salió de la habitación sin más palabras.

Kidou estaba a punto de regañar a Fudou y perdirle que se comportara cuando sonidos extraños comenzaron a venir del ático.

"Endou… ¿Puedes oír eso?" preguntó el defensa mirando hacia arriba algo aprehensivo.

El portero ladeo la cabeza y miró a la misma dirección que su compañero. "Sí… Lo escucho claramente, pero… ¿Qué es?"

Parecía como si algo se arrastrara lentamente por el techo.

Algo con garras largas.

Muy a su pesar, el defensa peliazul se quedó congelado del pánico, abrazándose a sí mismo. "N-No me agrada ese sonido, Endou…"

El capitán de Raimon miró a su compañero con preocupación y con una mirada determinada salió al pasillo para buscar al mayordomo que ahora le abría su habitación a Tsunami y a Tachimukai.

"Oye, erm, mayordomo o lo que seas… ¿Hay ratas en la azotea o algo? Se están escuchando ruidos." Le llamó Endou apuntando hacia su habitación.

"Sí, en nuestra habitación también se escuchan" dijo Kidou saliendo de su habitación también.

El mayordomo parecía molesto, y una vez que abrió la habitación para el surfista y su compañero, se alejo de ellos sin ni una palabra.

Fudou, quién había salido atrás de Kidou chisqueó con los dientes, "Este lugar me pone los pelos de punta…" mururó no muy contento.

Kidou le hiba a contestar cuando se escucharon los pasos fuertes del mayordomo en el piso de arriba.

Endou, siguiendo los pasos, entró a su habitación una vez más, y viendo al defensa tapándose los oídos y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, se acercó a abrazarlo.

Kazemaru brincó ligeramente al sentir un par de brazos alrededor de él, pero el aroma a césped y a una ligera loción le tranquilizó, sabiendo que era Endou quien lo abrazaba con fuerza.

El defensa hundió su rostro en el pecho de su capitán, no queriendo escuchar lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Endou frunció el ceño acercando a Kazemaru más a él, los pasos por encima de ellos se volvían más rapidos, y parecía que el mayordomo perseguía lo que sea que se arrastraba por el techo.

El peliazul temblaba y Endou puso su mano sobre la de él, que cubría su oído y comenzó a hablarle dulcemente, asegurándole que todo estaría bien, que él le protegería.

De repente, un fuerte golpe retumbó en la casa y un grito infrahumano hizo que la piel se le enchinara al portero de Raimon.

* * *

><p>Tachimukai no alcanzaba a escuchar los pasos con tanta claridad sobre su habitación, por lo cual estaba un poco más tranquilo, pero definitivamente había escuchado el grito.<p>

Esto explicaba la razón por la cual ahora el menor estaba aferrado al surfista.

"¿Q-Que fue eso, Tsunami?" preguntó este temblando.

El pelirosa, sintiéndose algo culpable, abrazó al portero y lo besó en la frente. "No te preocupes, todo de seguro está bien. Ven, vamos a ver que fue." Y tomando fuertemente al menor de la mano, salieron de su habitación a ver qué había ocurrido.

Todos habían salido de su habitación para ver qué había ocurrido o quién había gritado.

"Saben, si esto fuera una película de terror, ya todos estaríamos muertos." Comento Fudou casualmente mientras todos se reunían en el pasillo.

Sakuma gruñó y le dio un codazo al del mohicano en el costado, "Cállate, Fudou"

"A-ay… Sí, Hime-sama"

"Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué haremos?" cuestiono Kidou viendo al resto de sus compañeros.

"Yo preferiría irme… Pero el chofer no llegará hasta dentro de dos días…" murmuró Midorikawa.

"Bueno, después de todo, sigue siendo una atracción," recordó Goenji "Y ya pagamos por ella, así que bien nos queda disfrutarla en lo que podamos."

Atsuya negó energéticamente con la cabeza "A mí me dijeron que esto era de detectives, y asesinatos y cosas así, ¡no que un maniaco con hacha me iba a perseguir!"

"Pero tú vienes de colado Atsuya…" le recordó su hermano al pelirosa.

"Tampoco es como que nos vayan a hacer daño" agregó Aphrodi

"No nos queda de otra. Tendremos que pasar esto. Por lo menos podríamos tratar de divertirnos." Finalizó Hiroto con una ligera sonrisa.

En ese momento, precisamente, pasos se escucharon subiendo la escalera.

"Es hora de que conozcan a mi señora"


	4. Capitulo 3: Los Señores de la Casa

**Capitulo 3: La Señora y el Señor de la casa**

* * *

><p>Los 13 jóvenes seguían en silencio al mayordomo mientras este los guiaba de nuevo al piso de abajo.<p>

Midorikawa se aseguró de estar del otro lado de la puerta de cristal y tomo con fuerza el brazo de Hiroto cuando la pasaron, gesto que no pasó desapercibido para el pelirrojo. "Estaremos bien, Mido" le susurró este al oído tiernamente. El peliverde se sonrió bajando la mirada, quería decirle a su novio que este no era el lugar para ponerse así, pero en verdad lo necesitaba a su lado en esos momentos así que se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

"No tienen pinta de simpaticos, ¿eh?" murmuró Endou viendo los retratos que adornaban el pasillo que recorrían. El peliazul que caminaba a su lado miraba a los lados constantemente con sospecha.

"Kaze, tranquilízate, no nos van a emboscar ni nada por el estilo" le trató de animar el capitán.

"Por los lados no, es demasiado obvio. Yo me cuidaría de arriba" murmuró Fudou con una sonrisa felina.

Kazemaru simplemente se puso más nervioso y Sakuma golpeo la cabeza de Fudou. "Comportate, Fudou, no necesitamos histeria masiva" le regañó Kidou.

Fudou chisqueó los dientes y miró desinteresado de lado, "Aburridos…"

* * *

><p>Finalmente, después de pasar un recibidor y una sala de estar (que había puesto de nervios a Shirou por ninguna razón) el mayordomo se paró en frente de una puerta adornada que, para horror de Midorikawa, era muy parecida a la que estaba por las escaleras.<p>

"No hablaran a menos de que mi señora se dirija directamente a ustedes. No la mirarán a los ojos y absolutamente no comentaran nada sobre nada que vean ahí. Y mucho menos de… el pequeño incidente de hace un momento"

No especificó nada más pero los chicos supusieron que se refería al incidente de la "rata".

Tsunami trago salida y vio la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa. "Pues vamos, ¿no?"

La puerta se abrió, revelando un cuarto obscuro, que olía fuertemente a incienso. "Adelante…" indicó una voz gangosa desde adentro.

Lenta y cautelosamente entraron poco a poco, y ya que todos estaban adentro, la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe detrás de ellos.

"Bienvenidos, jóvenes, a este mi humilde hogar, yo soy la Señora Galdenpoe, espero que hayan encontrado las habitaciones de su agrado." La mujer que hablaba era bastante joven y delgada, casi esquelética, y estaba sentada en un sillón alto, justo a la mitad de la habitación, cubierta por telas de terciopelo obscuras e iluminada ligeramente con velas. Tenía pelo rubio cenizo, y peinado hacia atrás con una elegante y elaborada peineta. Sus ojos eran obscuros pero sostenían una mirada cálida y serena.

"S-Sí, Señora Galdenpoe, todo ha estado perfecto." Afirmó Kidou con una muy ligera sonrisa. Atsuya parecía que iba a abrir la boca, pero su hermano lo calló con un codazo.

"Qué bueno, que alegría. Mis disculpas por no irlos a recibir directamente, más me temo que mi enfermedad me ha impedido moverme con facilidad…" su voz bajó de tono a uno más triste.

"E-está bien, su mayordomo se ha asegurado de que nada nos falte" aseguró Kazemaru esta vez, recordándose en su mente de que esto no era nada más que una actuación.

"Ah, sí. Matsumaru-san, que haría yo sin ti…" murmuró la mujer con una dulce sonrisa dirigida al gigante que cuidaba la puerta detrás de los jóvenes. El mayordomo simplemente bajó la cabeza en reverencia.

"Y mis disculpas, el señor de la casa no tiene la disposición de bajar a ver a invitados, me temo que ha sufrido una jaqueca terrible, y ahora se encuentra descansando en su habitación, pero probablemente se nos una para la cena." El tono de voz dulce y hasta cierto punto melancólico había tomado un tono peligroso y casi risueño, que no le daba nada de confianza a ninguno de los ahí presentes.

"De seguro lo mató, vieja loca…" Atsuya murmuró en la voz más baja posible a su hermano.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como si sorprendida y miró fulminantemente a Atsuya, recargándose en sus brazos para levantarse un poco de su silla. "¿Qué has dicho muchacho?" le pregunto, su voz ahora completamente distinta a lo que había sido hace unos segundos.

Atsuya soltó un leve chillido y se escondió atrás de su hermano.

"Él solo quiso decir que le apenó que fuera así, de seguro debe ser una persona maravillosa, el señor de tan fina casa" Aphrodi rápidamente intervino con una sonrisa encantadora y ni un poco de duda en su voz.

La señora pareció relajarse un poco y afirmó con la cabeza. "Sí, sí, un ejemplar fabuloso, mi marido." Murmuró esta casi delirante.

"Mi señora, es hora de su medicina…" murmuró Matsumaro, el mayordomo, viendo con desprecio a los jóvenes.

"Sí, eso me temía… Bueno, muchachos, nos veremos en la cena. Por favor, disfruten de mi hogar por lo tanto. Aun que, les pido por favor que por ninguna razón en esta tierra entren al tercer piso, o me temo que… habrán consecuencias." Murmuró esta peligrosamente.

"Afuera" ordenó el mayordomo mientras abría la puerta. Una vez que todos estaban fuera cerró la puerta con un golpe seco.

* * *

><p>Ya que estaban todos afuera, soltaron un aire que no sabían que estaban aguantando.<p>

"Bien hecho, Atsuya, casi haces que nos coman vivos…" murmuró Shirou a su hermano.

"¿Cómo hiba a saber que me hiba a escuchar?" se quejó el pelirosa.

"No eres exactamente el ser humano más silencioso, Fubuki-kun" le recordó Aphrodi con una ligera sonrisa.

Atsuya estaba a punto de contestar molesto cuando un grito desgarrador rompió el silencio de la mansión.

El grito provenía de la habitación de la Señora Galdenpoe.

"¿B-bueno, quien tiene ganas de explorar?"

"Ni madres, yo me voy a mi habitación." Chilló el menor Fubuki. "Vamonos Shirou." Dijo y arrastró a su hermano con él a pesar de las protestas del mayor.

"¿Tú no tienes ganas de ver la casa Mido?" preguntó Hiroto viendo con una sonrisa al peliverde a su lado.

Midorikawa, recordando el rostro que había visto antes tragó saliva, "N-No, si quieres tu ve, Hiroto, yo voy con Fubuki y Shirou" dijo este con una sonrisa, después de todo era buen amigo de Shirou y no habían tenido mucha chanza de convivir.

"Si, yo igual, ¡nos vemos al rato!" exclamó Kazemaru corriendo detrás del peliverde.

"Yo quiero acabar de arreglar mis cosas y quizá luego me vaya con Fubuki-san también. Si encuentran algo divertido, nos avisan." Se disculpo Tachimukai mientras subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, muy a pesar del surfista pelirosa que quería explorar con el menor.

"Bueno, entonces los que quedamos…" Endou empezaba a decir, pero Sakuma, ya se había separado del grupo y era seguido por un "indiferente" Fudou.

"Esos dos se van a matar…" suspiró Kidou. "¿No vas a tratar de impedirlo?" le preguntó Goenji, mirando a su amigo. "No voy a poder estar ahí siempre para detenerlos. Tienen que aprender a convivir." Dijo convencido el de rastras.

"Bueno, ¿entonces nosotros exploraremos?" Hiroto preguntó viendo a los que quedaban.

Tsunami, Goenji, Aphrodi, Kidou y Endou afirmaron con la cabeza.

* * *

><p><p>

Atsuya entró a su habitación y se desplomó en su cama. "Vaya aventurita a la que nos han arrastrado tus amigos, Shirou."

Una venita de furia apareció en la frente del mayor.

"Sí, y ese Goenji, en verdad no me simpatiza en lo más mínimo"

La venita fue creciendo un poco más.

"Digo, ¿quién se cree? Y el güero ese afeminado… ¿Aphrodi?" Atsuya se rió, "¡Que grupo de amigos tienes Shirou!"

Eso fue ya suficiente.

"¿Cómo que nos han arrastrado? ¡Tú fuiste el que se pegó como sanguijuela! ¡No los culpes a ellos si no te la estas pasando bien!" Y con eso, Shirou salió bastante enojado de su habitación dejando a su hermano menor con una cara de molestia, "¿Y ahora que dije?"

Kazemaru, Midorikawa y Tachimukai vieron con ojos sorprendidos como Shirou salía de su habitación bastante enojado y echando pestes.

"Oye, Shirou-kun ¿a dónde vas?" preguntó Tachimukai nervioso, pensando que no deberían de separarse.

"Por Goenji" dijo el delantero fríamente, desapareciendo por las escaleras.

Una gotita apareció en la frente de los tres amigos, "Bueno, no se veía muy contento que digamos…"

* * *

><p><p>

"¿Y esta habitación?"

El pelirrojo abrió la puerta apuntada por su capitán, "Parece como un estudio".

"A ver, vamos a investigar"

Los seis chicos entraron con precaución a la habitación, asegurándose que no hubiera nadie ahí primero.

"Asegúrense de cerrar la puerta bien ya que entremos." Dijo Kidou, viendo a Endou y Goenji que eran los que entraban al final.

"Nada más no la obstruyan… por si tenemos que salir corriendo." Agregó Tsunami con un cierto nerviosismo.

Hiroto rió en voz baja mientras hojeaba un libro aparentemente antiguo que estaba en el escritorio, "Buena disposición, Tsunami"

El pelirosa río y se encojió de hombros mientras esculcaba un librero, "Oi, prefiero ser pre… ca…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Tsunami, preguntándose por que se había detenido. Este miraba concentrado el fondo del librero.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Tsunami?" Endou se empezó a acercar pero un movimiento repentino de Tsunami lo hico brincar hacia atrás.

El surfista comenzó a sacar los libros del librero, apilándolos sin cuidado al lado de él. "¿Qué estas haciendo?" Kidou preguntó viendo con preocupación al pelirosa.

"Eso" dijo simplemente apuntando al fondo del librero que había descubierto debajo de los libros.

La madera que estaba en el fondo del librero estaba rayada, con lo que parecía un cuchillo. Una palabra se repetía una y otra vez, y entre más libros sacaban, más palabras encontraban.

Todos se pararon en frente del librero, viéndolo algo nerviosos.

"Eso es interesante, contando lo que me encontré…" murmuró Hiroto levantando un papel que tenía en la mano.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Endou, sin estar muy seguro de que quisiera saber.

"Un acta de defunción…" murmuró Goenji mientras tomaba el papel de Hiroto y lo comenzaba a leer. "Y es del Señor Galdenpoe."

"Falleció en circunstancias dudosas" afirmó Kidou viendo el papel en cuestión.

"Bien, juguemos Clue, entonces. ¿Quién fue? ¿El mayordomo tétrico con el garrote con el que golpea las cosas en el ático? ¿El jardinero que confunde gente con árboles con el hacha? ¿O la esposa loca que escribe detrás de los libreros con el cuchillo?" preguntó Tsunami con un ligero sarcasmo releyendo las frases escritas en el librero.

_"Te amo. Se mío. Solo mío. No puedes ver a nadie más, no debes ver a nadie más. Tus ojos son solo para mí, tus manos y tus labios también. Te comeré a besos. Eres mío. Te amo, Te Amo, Te AmO, TE AmO, TE AMO."_


	5. Capitulo 4: Perdidos y Encontrados

**Capitulo 4: Perdidos y Encontrados**

"Te agradecería si te alejaras un poco de mi"

"Ah, ¿Pero no tienes miedo, hime-sama?"

"No. Tiemblo de frío."

"Entonces, ¿No tiene nada que ver que nos hayamos perdido y de alguna manera u otra hayamos encontrado estas catacumbas?"

Sakuma iba a replicar sarcásticamente, cuando un ruido, que parecía algo siendo arrastrado por el piso, hizo que se congelara y se aferrara con fuerza a lo primero que alcanzo su mano, que acabó siendo la manga de la chamarra de Fudou.

"¿O-Oíste eso?..."

El chico del mohicano rió, "Que, pensé que no tenías miedo, Hime-sama"

Sakuma se ruborizó y golpeo el brazo de Fudou con su puño, "¡Cállate!"

"Ah, pero que linda te ves ruborizada, Hime-sama. Uno pensaría que-"

Sakuma, fúrico, volteó, preparado para contestarle, y probablemente golpearle una vez más, pero Fudou lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"No te muevas" ordenó este con un tono frío en su voz. Sakuma se congeló en los brazos del de mohicano, viendo hacia arriba al rostro de él. Fudou tenía el ceño fruncido y parecía que se había puesto pálido.

"Hay… hay algo detrás de mí, ¿verdad?"

Una sombra alta caminaba por el final del pasillo y al parecer arrastraba algo atrás de él. Lentamente, Fudou soltó a Sakuma y lo puso detrás de él, "Cuando te diga, corres."

"No hagas nada estúpido, Fudou. No sabemos hacia donde correr y ni muerto te dejo aquí."

Fudou sonrió a su manera. "¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, hime-sama?" El peliblanco no contestó, más tomo con fuerza la mano del otro en la suya. "Nos vamos los dos juntos" insistió Sakuma.

_'Solo me quiere por que tiene miedo. No quiere estar solo. Es solo eso._' Fudou se trató de convencer, aun que no pudo evitar sentir una ligera alegría al saber que el delantero no se quería ir sin él.

La sombra había volteado hacia ellos y ambos chicos la miraban fijamente, listos para salir corriendo en cualquier segundo.

"¿Listo?"

Sakuma entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro, "Listo."

* * *

><p><p>

Shirou estaba algo molesto. Si bien, él sabía que su hermano había actuado así porque el menor en verdad no toleraba nada de terror, se había pasado de la raya, no tenía por qué insultar a sus amigos, mucho menos a Goenji.

Una voz hizo que el goleador de hielo volteara hacía la derecha. En algún momento había pasado la recepción y estaba cerca de la habitación de la señora Galdenpoe.

"Vamos, querido, tenemos que ir a cenar…" Era la voz de la señora Galdenpoe, pero sonaba como que apenas aguantaba la risa. Un leve gruñido pareció responder y Shirou sintió un escalofrío recorrerle.

"Te he dicho antes que no intentes morderme, solo te causará dolor. No me quieres lastimar, ¿Verdad mi vida?" esta vez una risa torcida salió de los labios de la señora.

Esta vez, un chillido de dolor llenó el pasillo. "Matsukaze-san, no seas tan duro con mi pobre marido, él no sabe lo que hace."

Shriou se pegó a la pared, en cualquier momento pasarían la esquina, y podría ver lo que estaba quejándose, chillando y gruñendo. Y aun que no era tan fácil de asustar como su hermano, no tenía ningún particular deseo de verlo.

Los tacones de la señora se fueron acercando poco a poco, seguidos por algo que parecían garras sobre el piso de madera.

El aliento del chico se atoró en su garganta, no se atrevía ni a respirar por miedo de ser descubierto antes de tiempo. Trató de buscar rutas de escape, pero solo era un largo pasillo con muchas puertas y si comenzaba a correr en ese momento, lo podrían escuchar fácilmente.

_'Poco a poco, Shirou. Quizá podremos alcanzar las escaleras del fondo…' _pensó a sí mismo, tratando de ganar el suficiente valor para comenzar a moverse.

Apenas estaba dando su segundo y dudoso paso hacia atrás cuando una puerta se abrió de repente, una mano cubriendo su boca y otra abrazándolo cerca de un cuerpo, arrastrándolo a una habitación y cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

El peliblanco había cerrado los ojos con fuerza y lagrimas salían de ellos por el miedo, no se atrevía a moverse ni a hacer algún ruido, estaba paralizado del miedo.

Una respiración en su nuca hizo que un escalofrío pasara por su cuerpo. En ese momento todo pensamiento coherente abandono su mente y se le olvidó donde estaba y que estaba haciendo, lo único que sabía era que probablemente moriría en ese momento.

_'Lo siento mucho, Atsuya, no era mi intención gritarte de esa manera, te quiero mucho, hermano. Y Goenji, lo siento tanto. Yo quería estar contigo yo-'_

"¿Fubuki? Relajate, por favor. Soy solo yo."

Los ojos de Fubuki se abrieron del tamaño de platos, el reconocía esa voz. Los brazos alrededor de él se aflojaron lo suficiente como para que él pudiera voltear y ver a Goenji Shuuya con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Y-Ya morí?" preguntó Shirou muy muy confundido.

Una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro del pelicrema. "No, Fubuki. Te vi afuera en el pasillo y escuche a alguien venir. Pensé que no te gustaría estar ahí cuando pasara esa loca por aquí."

Shirou sintió como un enorme peso se desvaneció de su pecho y con una amplia sonrisa abrazó al otro, que se quedó muy sorprendido. "Gracias" murmuró el menor aferrado al suéter de Goenji.

El moreno después de un segundo sonrió también y lo abrazó de regreso y acarició su pelo hasta que el menor dejó de temblar.

Kidou, que también estaba en la habitación sonrió disimuladamente y se fue al fondo de la habitación, entre dos libreros, para darles algo de privacidad a los dos.

Ya que el de hielo dejara de llorar, y estuviera calmado, Goenji le comenzó a interrogar, "¿Qué haces aquí, Fubuki? Pensé que te habías ido con tu hermano a su habitación."

Fubuki afirmó con la cabeza "Sí me fui con él, pero yo en verdad si quería explorar. Atsuya es muy miedoso y no le gusta este tipo de cosas. A mí se me hace divertido." Confesó, dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban los dos y se sonrojó ligeramente, una idea flotando por su cabeza.

"Bueno, vente con nosotros, nos separamos un poco en dos para poder explorar más, pero nos veremos con Endou en un momento."

"¿Goenji?" el peliblanco le llamó con un fuerte sonrojo.

"¿Si?"

Y como forma de respuesta, Shirou levantó un poco la cabeza y unió sus labios con los del delantero de fuego y después de un segundo, se separó. "Muchas gracias."

Goenji estaba congelado, con una mirada de sorpresa. Varias cosas pasaban en ese momento por su cabeza, como siempre le había gustado Fubuki, más nunca había querido hacer algo, por miedo a alejarlo de él. Prefería mantenerlo a su lado, pero ahora… Sentía todavía shocks del inocente beso que le había dado su lobito y el delantero de fuego temía que el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho.

Fubuki miraba nervioso como el otro no había reaccionado. Quizá se había equivocado, quizá Goenji no sentía lo mismo, quizá ahora ya no querría verlo más….

El mayor se dio cuenta que Fubuki se veía nervioso y asustado una vez más e inmediatamente le besó con ternura y lo abrazó cerca, causando una enorme explosión de alegría y alivio en Shirou. "De nada… Shirou" murmuró él a su oído una vez que hubieran roto el beso.

"Goenji, Fubuki," llamó el de rastras del fondo de la habitación, "Creo que deberían ver esto"

Shirou, que no sabía que Kidou también estaba ahí y ahora moría de vergüenza, se separó inmediatamente de Goenji. El pelicrema por poco suelta una risa pero se limitó a sonreir y tomar al otro de la mano y caminar hacia donde estaba Kidou.

Frente a los tres, había un pasillo obscuro, escondido detrás de un armario viejo.

"Parecen unas catacumbas…" murmuró Shirou con voz estable, pero tomo con un poco más de fuerza la mano de Goenji.

"Y encontré esto atorado abajo del armario que lo cubría" agregó Kidou, mostrando una pequeña pulsera roja con un dije de pingüino.

"Es de Sakuma, ¿no?" preguntó Goenji mirando con curiosidad la pulsera.

"Sí, nunca se la quita." Afirmó Kidou con un tono de preocupación, mirando hacia la obscuridad.

"Deberíamos encontrar una lámpara o algo así e ir a buscarlos." Sugirió Shirou, mirando hacia atrás, buscando dicho objeto en la habitación en la que estaban.

"Ustedes búsquenla, yo iré-" decía Kidou cuando un grito lo interrumpió.

Venía de las catacumbas.

Y era la voz de Sakuma.

* * *

><p>Tachimukai suspiró una vez más.<p>

Había esperado un fin de semana de diversión con sus amigos, pero esto en verdad era todo menos eso. No era que el portero fuera miedoso o algo así, pero solo había una cosa que en verdad le aterraba, y solo Tsunami, con quien ya había compartido una habitación antes sabía. Le aterraba la obscuridad.

Y hasta ahora, la casa había estado bastante iluminada por el sol, pero éste ya se estaba poniendo, y pronto caería la noche y no se necesitaba un genio para darse cuenta que esta casa, de noche, sería mucho más tétrica, y por lo tanto, una pesadilla para él.

Viendo con algo de temor los últimos rayos del sol desvanecerse por su ventana escuchó a alguien tocar la puerta de su habitación.

Tachi se paró de su cama y fue a abrir la puerta para encontrarse a Atsuya, Kazemaru y Midorikawa. "Hola chicos" les saludó este con una amable sonrisa.

"¡Hey! ¿No quieres jugar cartas con nosotros?" preguntó el peliazul sosteniendo una baraja de cartas.

"Sí, claro. ¿Quieren jugar aquí en mi habitación? Hay bastante espacio." Ofreció él haciéndose a un lado para que sus amigos pasaran.

Pronto estaban sentados los cuatro con cartas en mano y mirándose con sospecha el uno al otro.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien más se les quería unir.

"¿Tienes un… tres?" preguntó Midorikawa a Kazemaru.

_La puerta, que habían dejado sin candado, comenzó a abrirse poco a poco._

El peloazul sonrió triunfante, "¡Nop! Ve a pescar"

_Unos pies descalzos y pálidos daban pasos pequeños y ligeros para no ser escuchados._

"¡Maldición, Kazemaru! ¡De seguro estás haciendo trampa!" refunfuño el ex estudiante de Aliea.

_Una ligera sonrisa adornaba un rostro pálido cubierto por pelo negro y liso._

"Ya quisieras, Midorikawa. No eres lo suficientemente bueno como para que necesite hacer trampa." Agregó el defensa con una amplia sonrisa.

_Manos infantiles se recargaron contra el armario, tras el cual observaba en silencio._

El peliverde chasqueó entre dientes fastidiado mientras arreglaba sus cartas. "Fubuki…¿Una reina?" el peliazul preguntó viendo al chico a su lado.

Atsuya soltó un suspiro fastidiado, tomando una de las cartas de su mano, y entregándosela al chico. "Yo estoy de acuerdo con Midorikawa. Estas haciendo trampa." Refunfuñó el pelirosa.

"Solo porque soy mejor que ustedes no significa que haga trampa. Son solo malos perdedores."

Una pequeña risita hizo que los cuatro jugadores se congelaran.

Tachimukai sintió una briza fría detrás de él, causando que pequeñas lagrimas de miedo se formaran en las comisuras de sus ojos.

"¿_Puedo jugar yo también?" _preguntó una pequeña niña con ojos completamente negros y una sonrisa torcida parada detrás de Tachimukai.

Los otros tres chicos inmediatamente gritaron y saltaron de sus lugares, corriendo tan rápido como podían hacia la puerta. Haciéndose bolas entre ellos, salieron disparados de la habitación tropezando en el pasillo.

Kazemaru volteó alarmado a su alrededor. "Levantense, ¡vamos!... Oigan, ¿Y Tachimukai?"

Todos voltearon hacia la habitación para ver a Tachimukai con ojos de plato, congelado en su lugar, sin poder moverse.

"¡Tachi-!" pero antes de que cualquiera de los tres pudiera tratar de hacer reaccionar al portero, la niña apareció en el marco de la puerta y la cerró en sus caras, escuchándose un _click_ al cerrar el candado.

Los tres se quedaron congelados por unos segundos hasta que Midorikawa se paró de un salto y comenzó a golpear la puerta, "¡Abre la puerta maldita niña muerta!"

"¡Esperate, hombre! ¡Hazte a un lado!"dijo Kazemaru, levantándose también y empujando al peliverde a un lado. "¡Tachimukai! ¡Corre y trata de abrir la puerta! ¡Tachi! ¿Me puedes oir?"

Para el horror de Kazemaru solo podía oir sollozos y pasos adentro de la habitación.

"…¡Tsunami! ¡Tsunami tiene otra llave para la habitación!" exclamó de repente Midorikawa con desesperación clara en su voz.

"Pero él se fue a explorar con los otros…" murmuró cabizbajo Atsuya, maldiciendo con frustración.

Un fuerte golpe se oyó dentro de la habitación, haciendo que los tres saltaran. "¡Ya lo mataron! ¡Se hecharon al pobre de Tachi! ¡Él era una alma inocente!" chilló Atsuya, cerca de empezar a llorar.

"¡Callate, Fubuki! ¡No digas esas cosas!" reclamó Midorikawa también con un nudo en la garganta.

Kazemaru se separó de la puerta, su flequillo cubriéndole los ojos. "Tachi…"

Los tres se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué hacer, cuando Kazemaru, quien era quien estaba más cerca de la puerta, escuchó un leve quejido.

Esa era la voz de Tachimukai.

"¡No! ¡Tachi no está muerto! ¡Aguanta, Tachi! ¡Voy por Tsunami!" gritó Kazemaru hacia la puerta, esperando que el portero lo escuchara.

"¿Y nosotros?" preguntó el peliverde viendo con preocupación a su amigo. "Quédense aquí. Cualquier cosa, manden a uno de ustedes por mí." Ordenó el defensa, ya corriendo al final del pasillo.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, y ya que los pasos de Kazemaru habían dejado de escucharse en las escaleras, Atsuya volteó a ver al otro.

"¿Y cómo sabremos a donde ir a buscarlo?"

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la Autora:<em>

_Nomas les quiero agradecer un chorro por los reviews, son lo que hace que quiera seguir escribiendo esta cosa rara que se me ocurrió en uno de mis delirios XD_

_Y una votación, mis pequeñas lectoras: ¿qué hacemos? ¿juntamos a Fudou y a Sakuma? ¿o que se queden Kidou y Sakuma? ¡¿O Kidou y Fudou? Hahahaha, no se, me gustan las tres posibilidades, así que se los dejo a ustedes para que lo decidan c:_

_También, si tienen algún request o una idea, avisenme y se los cumplo! Este capitulo me enfoque un poco más en parejas y romance por que Fudou-123 me lo pidió :3_

_Gracias por seguir leeyendo c:!_

_~Miya_


	6. Capitulo 5: Perdidos y Encontrados 2

**Capitulo 5: Perdidos y Encontrados 2**

* * *

><p>Endou suspiró algo aburrido. Desde que se habían separado de los demás, él, Tsunami y Hiroto se habían encargado de quedarse en el estudio e investigar un poco más.<p>

Normalmente estaría explorando, pero honestamente le había dado algo de miedo, y prefirió quedarse en el estudio sano y salvo. Pero ya no había mucho que hacer.

"¿Y si vamos a explorar por aquí también?" preguntó Tsunami con una expresión aburrida en su rostro, colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"No podemos. Tenemos que esperar a Kidou y a Goenji." Les recordó Hiroto mientras leía una vez más la carta de difunción del señor Galdenpoe, algo no encajaba, pero no sabía que.

"¡Pero ya llevamos mucho tiempo aquí y me aburro!" se quejó Endou mientras se paraba una vez más. Tsunami, quién balanceaba un libro sobre su cabeza estuvo totalmente de acuerdo.

"Bueno, si quieren ustedes vayan a explorar, yo me quedaré aquí un rato más. Siento que hay algo que nos está faltando. ¿Hacia dónde van a ir? Para saber para donde buscarlos cuando lleguen Goenji y Kidou" sugirió Hiroto con una ligera sonrisa.

Endou se paró de un brinco y volteó a ver a Tsunami con una gran sonrisa, "¿Vamos por mi balón de soccer y salimos un rato a jugar?"

"¡Suena bien! Pero rápido, que está obscureciendo." Agregó el surfista mientras empujaba a su amigo fuera de la puerta, desesperado por salir de ese húmedo estudio.

* * *

><p>Una vez que ambos ruidosos salieran de la habitación, Hiroto por fin se pudo relajar.<p>

'_Bien, ahora sí, me podré concentrar_' pensó contento, sacando una vez más los papeles que cubrían el escritorio.

Una vez que el escándalo que sus dos amigos hacían se desvaneció mientras se alejaban, un extraño y cargado silencio inundó la habitación. Sentía como si alguien lo observara de algún rincón de la habitación, pero en verdad no podía ver a nadie, así que trató de ignorar el sentimiento y concentrarse una vez más.

"Veamos… Arthur Galdenpoe, nacido en 20XX… De padres emigrantes…." Hiroto miró por unos momentos más el documento y luego lo hizo a un lado, tomando una carta algo vieja y arrugada. '_Interesante. Esto parece…'_

De repente, una pequeña voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

"_Uno_…"

El pelirrojo se congeló, preguntándose si en verdad había escuchado algo. El silencio cubrió la habitación, sofocándola y congelando a Hiroto por completo.

_"Dos…"_

Definitivamente podía escuchar una voz.

Sus manos aferraron con más fuerza el papel en sus manos, algo estaba mal. Algo estaba muy mal.

_"Tres…"_

La vocecita parecía infantil, y cantaba lo que decía, casi como si estuviera jugando a las escondidillas, contando para que Hiroto se escondiera.

_"Cuatro…"_

Hiroto en verdad no sabía qué hacer… ¿De dónde provenía la voz?

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y miró a su alrededor, buscando en cada esquina obscura de la habitación

_"Cinco…"_

Un retrato gigante de una dama muy bien vestida con una niña en su regazo adornaba una gran parte de la pared. El retrato en sí era fácilmente más alto que Hiroto y aproximadamente del mismo ancho que si estirara sus brazos.

Hiroto observó el retrato con detenimiento, ya que la mujer en el retrato se le hacía muy familiar.

_"Seis…"_

Finalmente, Hiroto cayó en cuenta de quién era. ¡La mujer del retrato era la señora Galdenpoe! Bien, estaba un poco más joven y se veía más saludable que el esqueleto de mujer que vieron hace unas horas. Pero… la señora nunca había mencionado nada de una niña ni habían visto ninguna evidencia de un menor en la mansión.

_"Siete…"_

¡La voz provenía de detrás del cuadro!

Con esfuerzo Hiroto levantó el cuadro y lo hizo a un lado. Tal como se lo imaginaba, detrás de este había un pasadizo obscuro que guiaba a quien sabe dónde.

_"Ocho…"_

No se había equivocado, la voz de la niña provenía de las profundidades del pasadizo. Con cuidado, el pelirrojo se trepó en el pasadizo, aun que este lo obligaba a bajar un poco la cabeza. Dio unos pasos dentro del pasadizo, tratando de ver un poco más adelante que él.

"¿Hay alguien ahí adelante?" preguntó en voz alta y quedándose en silencio.

Un pequeño ruido rompió el silencio, aun que Hiroto no lo podía identificar muy bien, así que se adentró un poco más en el pasillo.

La luz del estudio brillaba levemente detrás de él, pero siguió adentrándose. El ruido se hacia más y más claro.

Era el llanto de una pequeña niña.

"¿Estás bien? Pequeña, no te voy a lastimar, ¿necesitas ayuda?" llamó él una vez más.

Un fuerte golpe detrás de él hizo que Hiroto brincara y se golpeara con el techo. Aterrado miró hacia atrás: la puerta hacia el estudio se había cerrado y ya no había luz que iluminara el pasadizo.

El delantero se congeló y se pegó a la pared, dejándose caer y sentándose en el suelo, abrazándose a sí mismo.

El llanto se iba haciendo más y más fuerte.

"_No debiste de haber venido… ¿Qué no sabes jugar a las escondidillas?"_

La voz de la niña estaba sorprendentemente cerca y Hiroto se pegó a la pared lo más posible, esperando que ella no lo pudiera ver, aun que no se engañaría, era difícil esconderse en un pasillo así.

_"Por tu culpa, ella nos va a encontrar. Va a estar muy enojada y ella da miedo cuando está enojada…"_

En alguna otra situación, Hiroto se hubiera percatado de la pista, pero en ese momento simplemente tenía demasiado miedo.

_"La única manera en que no nos encuentre… es que te quedes aquí…"_

El cuerpo de Hiroto estaba totalmente tenso, listo para correr en cualquier momento. Un frío inmenso lo rodeaba aun que el aire a su alrededor estuviera completamente quieto.

Una mano helada lo tomo del brazo y lo jaló, "_Te quedarás por siempre aquí, conmigo"_ le dijo la voz de la niña directamente al oído.

Con un grito en la garganta, este se arranco de la niña y corrió hacia el lado opuesto, adentrándose aún más al túnel.

* * *

><p><p>

Kidou corría desesperadamente por las catacumbas, gritando los nombres de Fudou y Sakuma, rogando a quien le escuchara que estuvieran sanos y salvos.

Quizá no había sido la mejor idea separarse de Goenji y de Fubuki, pero el miedo que le recorría al pensar que sus compañeros podrían estar en peligro le helaba la sangre.

Llegando a una intersección, miró ambos pasillos.

"¡Sakuma! ¡Fudou!"

Se quedó en silencio esperando escuchar una contestación.

Para su sorpresa, e inmenso alivio, si escuchó una.

"¿K-Kidou?"

Era un hilo de voz, pero la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"¡Sakuma!"

La voz del peliblanco venía del pasillo izquierdo, de una habitación no muy profunda, que parecía una celda olvidada.

Kidou sintió que el estomago se le iba a los pies; sus dos amigos estaban hechos bolita en una esquina, Sakuma se aferraba a Fudou que sostenía su tobillo con una mueca de disgusto.

"Jamás pensé decir esto honestamente, pero, qué bueno es verte, Kidou." Murmuró Fudou con una de sus sonrisas.

Kidou sonrió aliviado, si Fudou estaba haciéndose el difícil, quería decir que no estaba tan serio. "Vamos, ¿Puedes caminar? ¿Qué paso?" preguntó el de gogles mientras se hincaba frente a sus amigos y ayudaba a Sakuma a levantar a Fudou, quien no podía recargarse en el pie izquierdo.

"Estabamos huyendo de… De una cosa." Sakuma murmuró bajando la cabeza un poco.

Fudou rió, "Sakuma se quedó completamente congelado, prácticamente lo tuve que arrastrar."

"¡Claro que no!"

Kidou pasó su brazo por atrás del de mohicano, ayudándolo a levantarse, "Bueno, por lo menos están bien los dos. Vamos, encontremos a Goenji y a Fubuki y salgamos de aquí antes de que algo más pase."

* * *

><p><p>

Endou y Tsunami caminaban tranquilamente por el pasillo, preguntándose si sería una buena idea salir a jugar algo de soccer.

"Lo malo es que ya está anocheciendo, y no me quiero topar nada que me vaya a quitar el sueño." Dijo el pelirosa con una ligera sonrisa.

"Podemos llamar a los demás," sugirió Endou "así somos más y es menos posible que intenten asustarnos."

Al fondo del pasillo se escucharon pasos corriendo, lo que llamó la atención de ambos chicos.

"¿D-deberíamos… huir?" preguntó el defensa con una sonrisa nerviosa. "No hay tiempo" y con eso, el portero tomó al otro de la mano y lo arrastró por la primera puerta que se encontró.

"A ver, a ver… ¡Deja ver!"

"¡Esperate Tsunami!"

"¡Shhh! ¡Ahí viene!"

"¿Será un fantasma?"

"De seguro es un kappa!"

El surfista miró raro al otro, "¿Un kappa?"

"¡Hey, esos dan miedo!"

"Endou, ¡shhhhhh!"

Los pasos se acercaron y acercaron. Ambos estaban con la puerta abierta una fracción y viendo el pasillo, aguantándose la respiración.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa no era ni un fantasma ni un kappa, si no que un Kazemaru muy angustiado, con lágrimas en los ojos y respirando con dificultad.

El peliazul estaba tomando aire, preparándose para gritar el nombre del surfista cuando una puerta al lado de él se abrió de golpe. El defensa estaba a punto de gritar del susto cuando se dio cuenta de que eran Endou y justamente a quien estaba buscando.

Kazemaru casi cae al suelo del alivió, sin embargo tenía una misión. "¡Tsunami! ¡Tachimukai está encerrado en su habitación con un fantasma y no podemos entrar!"

Endou se había acercado para sostener al defensa que temblaba en sus brazos, pero Tsunami ya no registraba nada, el miedo le había helado por dentro. "¿T-Tachi?"

"Llevo como media hora buscándote, todavía -" pero Kazemaru no alcanzó a terminar, ya que Tsunami ya había salido corriendo, en dirección a las habitaciones.

* * *

><p><p>

El defensa pelirosa prácticamente voló hacia su habitación, tropezándose más de una vez en las escaleras, pero sin detenerse ni un momento.

Atsuya y Midorikawa, que estaban recargados contra la pared al lado de la puerta de la habitación de Tachimukai, suspiraron con alivio al ver al surfista sacar su llave y dirigirse a la puerta. En tiempo record, seguramente, el pelirosa abrió su habitación.

"¡Tachi! ¡Tachi soy yo, donde estás!" Tsunami buscó desesperado en lo que parecía una habitación vacía por cualquier seña de su compañero.

Un pequeño llanto salió del baño, que tenía la puerta firmemente cerrada. Tsunami se acercó rápidamente, colocando su rostro contra la puerta. "Tachi, por favor, abre la puerta. Necesito saber que estas bien…"

Atsuya se quería acercar a la puerta también, pero Midorikawa lo detuvo del hombro,negando con la cabeza, "Dales un segundo"

Una pequeña y aterrada voz salió de detrás de la puerta, "¿T-Tsunami?"

Un suspiro de alivio escapó los labios del mayor. "Sí, Tachi. Soy yo. Por favor abre…" Después de un segundo, Tachimukai contestó, "Sí en verdad eres Tsunami… ¿Cuál es mi nombre?"

Tsunami sonrió, "Yuuki. Yuuki, por favor abre la puerta."

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, revelando el rostro aterrado y cubierto de lágrimas del portero. Al mirar a Tsunami, quien lo veía con preocupación, no tomo ni segundos en lanzarse a sus brazos y comenzar a sollozar en su pecho. "¡Jousuke!" su voz estaba rota por el llanto, pero el menor estaba verdaderamente aliviado y feliz de estar en los brazos del otro.

"Sh, sh, ya todo está bien. No me separaré de ti por el resto del día, lo prometo. No te jedaré solo, yo te protejeré."Tsunami murmuró en el oído del menor, abrazándolo con fuerza.

La respiración del portero poco a poco se fue normalizando, pero su rostro seguía hundido en el pecho de Tsunami.

"¿Ya te sientes mejor?" preguntó el mayor muy angustiado. Aún sin despegarse, Tachimukai afirmó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento mucho, Tachi, esto se suponía que fuera divertido y estas así de asustado…" el defensa bajó la cabeza, su fleco cubriendo sus ojos. Finalmente el portero levantó su rostro que estaba algo rojo e hinchado por llorar. "Estaré bien. Ya no me dará miedo." Tsunami alzó un poco la mirada, para encontrarse a Tachi sonriéndole con cariño. "Mientras no nos volvamos a separar, estaré bien."

Tsunami se sonrojó bastante, y por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

"Tachi…. No, Yuuki, te tengo que decir algo…" No era normal que el pelirosa se pusiera serio, pero su tono de voz y el hecho de que le llamara por su primer nombre hizo que Tachimukai le pusiera total atención al defensa.

Tsunami sentía que se le saldría el corazón por la garganta, y lentamente acarició la mejilla del menor, tratando de ganar el valor que necesitaba para hablar. "Lo que pasa es que yo-"

_**"¡¿¡¿CÓMO QUE NO ENCUENTRAN A HIROTO?"**_

Tachimukai se distrajo y volteó hacia el pasillo, de donde había provenido el grito de Midorikawa. "¿Qué habrá pasado? Ven, Tsunami, vamos a ver." Y con eso, el menor se paró, y tomando de la mano al pelirosa, lo arrastró fuera de la habitación.

Por dentro, Tsunami maldecía su suerte, mas le valía a Hiroto estar verdaderamente en apuros.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de la autora: PORFIN! ASLDKFJASDLF no tengo idea de por que pero batallé bastante con este capitulo, en especial en como se encontraban Tsunami, Endou y Kazemaru. Originalmente hiba a haber una escena bonita con Endou y Kaze, pero al final sentí que estaba muy rebuscada, así que la borre, pero no se preocupen, en próximos capítulos, algo pasará. c:<em>

_Y bien, los resultados de las votaciones con respecto a Kidou, Fudou y Sakuma. La pareja ganadora es FudouxKidou! Aun que va a haber un poco de one-sided FudouxSakuma y SakumaxKidou._

_¿Qué tal les parece? Ya junté a Hiroto y a Mido, a Goenji y a Fubuki y ya frustré a Tsunami (XDDD) ¿Qué pareja ponemos ahora? Estaba pensando en Aphrodi x Atsuya (crack pairing FTW c:) _

_Muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews, mis lindas lectoras, ustedes me inspiran para seguir escribiendo!_

_~Miya _


End file.
